


the course of life.

by dilfemblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, god i'm in love with asheleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/dilfemblem
Summary: he sees the future in her eyes.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 18





	the course of life.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first (complete) writing piece for the fe3h fandom and i gotta say, i'm way too emotionally attached to this game. i'm on my second route currently (trying to go for crimson flower, finished azure moon), and my favorites are ashe, dimitri and sylvain,,, damn you fire emblem for making me fall in love yet again. anyways, this might not be the best, since i wanted to write three poems (dimileth, asheleth, ignatz/marianne) but this was overdue and i had to turn it in. i promise i have better work than this lol.

**_a letter to my belle of the ball_ ** **,**

**blue eyes, the color of the ocean**

**that calms a thousand rumbling hearts**

**gentle hands that caress your soul**

**until you fall asleep**

**soft skin that puts you at ease**

**when the nightmares place you in a dreadful state**

**my heart, always beating**

**my mind, always doubting**

**i wasn’t the one that struck out of the bunch**

**i wasn’t the most extraordinary**

**but, your eyes caught mine**

**and your heart held me hostage**

**the way you bask in the moonlight glow**

**you close your eyes, the memories of your past**

**haunting you, forever and always**

**you welcome them home, your disposition is one of a wife**

**with a tender smile, an expression that my eyes alone**

**were blessed to witness**

**a lot has changed, peace fading into nothing**

**despair and fear striking people’s hearts**

**my desire to protect and love you has only grown stronger**

**and with each passing day, your lips directed at me with love**

**my heart beating so fast it could burst**

**i knew our future set in stone**

**your green eyes, a blessing of the Goddess**

**that gazes to my hands, folding them within your own**

**leading my head to your chest**

**i listen for a heartbeat that you claim is not there**

**i smile, denying your phrase, and hear it loud and clear**

**because if you didn’t have a heartbeat**

**i wouldn’t be gazing upon your dying figure**

**as you give me one last loving smile**

**and draw your final breath of life**

**i feel the tears rolling down my aged skin**

**and i lean on your head, closing my eyes**

**waiting for the day when i'll see you again, with your eyes catching mine**

**_your knight in shining armor, ashe duran_ **


End file.
